


Cynthia Hansen

by acorn_evan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety Attacks, Autumn smiles apple orchard, Barbecues, Cynthia owns a farm/orchard, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Galaxy Gals, Heidi's a paralegal, I might add more tags later, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kleinsen, Larry tries, M/M, Some angst, The kids are getting help, Trans Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acorn_evan/pseuds/acorn_evan
Summary: Heidi hadn't expected to remarry and Cynthia never planned to divorce her husband, especially when her kids were still fairly young. But it worked out in the end...





	Cynthia Hansen

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay. So I'm actually writing this. Cynthia Hansen's an AU that's been bugging me for a while and I'm thankful to the DEH AUs discord server for helping me figure it out. Love you all, sorry for not re reading this before I posted it. Enjoy ~

“Do you remember this?” Came a soft voice that cut through her busy thoughts. Cynthia turned to see her wife standing behind her with an amused smile on her face, holding up a scrapbook. She’d always told Heidi that the scrapbook she had started to make when the kids were young would fill up much too soon, but Heidi laughed and brushed her off. She explained if the scrapbook filled up she’d just make another one, and that she did. When Heidi wasn’t working or with her family she was scrapbooking, it got her mind off of things and helped her relax. 

Cynthia put her knife down, wiped her hands on her apron and walked to where Heidi was at the kitchen counter. She chuckled and wrapped her arm around her waist and looked to see what Heidi had been talking about. The page was a creme color with numerous pictures and old leaves plastered onto it. The biggest photo on the page was a familiar sight, it was her and Heidi with the kids holding up paintbrushes next to a freshly painted gazebo at the edge of the orchard. The camera man had been her ex husband Larry, who'd come over to barbecue and help her build the two park benches that were made the same day as the gazebo. 

She smiled and ran her thumb over the photo, careful not to touch the old apple tree leaves. “Of course I remember this. It was the day you proposed.” She turned to her wife, “Remember how shocked I was? Everyone was in on it but me.” 

Heidi rolled her eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss, “Yes honey, that was the point. When you propose to someone it’s usually supposed to be a surprise.” Heidi gently pulled Cynthia’s hand away from the scrapbook so that she could look at her wedding ring. It was fairly simple, the band looked like silver twisted wood that held up a small diamond. 

She had proposed to her that night just as the sun was setting, it reminded her of the date that Heidi had realized that she wanted to marry her. They’d been at the orchard for that date, they’d gone on a picnic later in the afternoon right before the sun would begin to set. Cynthia had worn a beautiful yellow sundress with an adorable daisy pattern and brought homemade strawberry shortcake rolls that she had yet to tell Heidi the recipe to. Heidi knew it now of course, it was a family recipe. They’d always joked how they had only gotten married due to how good Cynthia’s strawberry shortcake rolls were, but of course there was more to it than that. 

Cynthia rolled her eyes and closed the book, “Oh come on, Heidi. You’d think I’d know about your plan of proposing to me before my ex-husband. I’m not that unobservant.” 

“Apparently you are.” Heidi chuckled and grabbed her scrapbook back. She walked back into their living room and put it back onto the bookshelf. “Because I told him first, it was weeks before I even got that ring.” 

Cynthia’s eyes widened by a fraction, “We’ve been married for five-““Six.” Heidi said cutting her off and walking back over to the kitchen. “We’ve been married for six years, hun.” 

Evan had been nine when she met Cynthia. The mother of two children that went to the same school as Evan. They’d started off as friends, letting their kids have play dates on those days where Heidi actually had time off of work. Cynthia even agreed to be Evan’s babysitter on the weekends where she was working from morning to night. They married three years years later, when Connor and Evan were twelve.

Heidi hadn’t expected to remarry, especially marry Cynthia of all people. She’d been married when they’d met. She remembered telling herself in the weeks after her husband left that she would find someone that would make her and Evan happy again, but she never thought she’d actually meet said person. Because of that, her marrying someone just four years after he left was surprising. 

“Fine, fine. Six years… ah, yes that’s right.” Larry had decided when Connor was eleven that divorce was best for the two of them. There was little fighting as they both agreed it was something they needed to keep their family afloat. That was the year when the bullying got really bad, Connor turned to drugs and started to come home with more bruises, he ate less and didn’t tell jokes anymore. That was Larry’s breaking point, he realized he didn’t know how to care for a child, especially one with problems like Connor’s. He was a businessman, he wasn’t suited to be a father just yet and he was well aware of it.

Cynthia cleared her throat and continued what she had been saying, “We’ve been married for six years and neither you or Larry told me that you two talked about this together?” Cynthia had known that Larry and her wife were fairly good friends as she worked for his company. She hadn’t been aware that they were close enough for Heidi to tell Larry first, even before Evan or her kids.

Heidi gave her a small smile and nodded, confirming it was the truth. “I told him at work, he was very happy about it. If I recall correctly he was so happy about it, which is probably why he offered to pay for that ring.” She gestured at Cynthia’s hand, “Of course I didn’t let him pay for it all, I couldn’t do that.”

“Of course.” Cynthia agreed. He’d already payed for so much after their divorce as a form of apologizing. He’d helped pay for the farm and orchard, he’d helped with getting Heidi a job with his company, and he'd even agreed to help pay for Connor’s meds. “Don’t you have work?” She piped up after looking at the clock on the oven to which Heidi’s eyes shot over to the clock as well. 

“I do! Oh dear, I need to catch my train-“ She grabbed her keys off of the counter as well as her bag, kissed Cynthia on the cheek, and ran to the door. “Bye kids!” She called out to where the stairs ended. 

Cynthia looked at her and simply shrugged when Heidi got no response, “Probably still sleeping, but I know Evan’s up, I heard him moving around. Who knows, but they don’t have school for an hour, let them sleep sweetie.” Cynthia said, stealing a quick kiss. Heidi just hummed in agreement and headed out the door to her car leaving Cynthia, still slightly smiling. She headed back into the kitchen and continued making breakfast for her and the kids. Of course Heidi would leave before Cynthia could at least get her a yogurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: acorn-evan


End file.
